


Under Pressure

by guitarplayingastrophysicist



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarplayingastrophysicist/pseuds/guitarplayingastrophysicist
Summary: You are Brian’s girlfriend, attending a Queen show in the 70’s. Before a mid-show break, Freddie makes a joke about the band retreating backstage for their respective blowjobs, which leads to you getting a dirty idea and rushing backstage to find a certain guitarist.





	Under Pressure

“GIVE IT TO ME ONE MORE TIME!” Freddie yelled out, and Roger and the rest of the band responded in kind, pounding out a solid last note of Hammer To Fall. Standing in the crowd next to the stage, you felt your bones vibrate with the roar of approval that came from the screaming crowd in the stands, and watched a smile flash across Brian’s lips. He grabbed a towel off his amplifier, wiped his sweat-drenched face, and threw the towel to Freddie, who ran it across his own forehead and stepped back up to the mic. 

“Now for the scheduled time of the evening where we take a break...” began Freddie, earning looks of relief from the rest of the band. “...and retreat backstage for our mid-show blowjobs.” He added mischievously, and you saw Brian choke on his drink of water, while Deaky gave a wink and Roger raised his fists in the air triumphantly. The crowd cheered, laughed, and clapped in response. 

As the people around you began to either talk amongst themselves or retreat to the lobby of the auditorium, you watched the band make their way offstage, and, suddenly getting an idea, you slipped through the crowd and made your way there as well. 

When you arrived backstage, you nearly ran right into Brian, who grabbed your arm with a sweaty, calloused hand to steady you. 

“Hey, Y/N, what is it?” he asked, looking concerned at your rush and glancing behind him to see if the rest of the band was following. They were several paces behind him, Roger and Freddie chattering away loudly.

“Just come with me.” you said quickly, and grabbed the front of his sweaty shirt to pull him off away from the rest of the band. When you had ducked down another hallway and were far from prying ears, your eyes searched quickly for a spare space—an empty room, a bathroom, anywhere.

“Y/N—“ began Brian, but then you found what you were looking for, a storage closet. You pulled him over, opened the door, and led him by the hand into the darkened space, shutting the door behind you so the two of you were in near—but not total—darkness. In the light that came from the space under the door, you could see the outline of Brian’s form and just barely the expression on his face, which was currently one of bewilderment.

“Y/N, what are you—“ he began, looking confusedly around the cramped space at the broom handles and and the cleaning products stacked on the shelves. 

“Freddie gave me an idea when he mentioned blowjobs,” you said, and you heard Brian’s breath hitch in his throat. You ran a hand over his now nearly see through white blouse, trailing your fingers down his unbuttoned collar to stop just above the crotch of his jeans. “So how ‘bout it? Fancy a quickie?” 

“God, yes.” sighed Brian in relief, almost like it was what he had wanted all along, and pulled you in for a kiss. Your hands tangled in his hair as his kiss on your lips deepened, then moved from your lips to your neck, while his hands meanwhile, moved to your skirt and began to pull it up to expose your knickers. You moaned against his shoulder at the feel of his rough hands on your bare skin, and let your hands find the fly of his jeans, unzipping it to free the now swollen length that strained against the cloth of his underwear. 

You ran a hand lightly over his growing cock through the fabric, just to tease him, and Brian let out a husky growl. 

“Gonna...have...to...be...quick,” he panted, his hands under your blouse and fingernails digging into your back. “Gotta go back onstage soon—“ 

“I know, baby.” you responded quickly, pulling his face back down to yours to press another kiss to his lips. 

Your hands returned to his underwear as you pulled it down, exposing his hardened cock, and Brian positioned his hands on your waist, lining himself up with your dripping opening. With a grunt he pushed himself inside once—twice—and then held you under the ass against the wall, one hand supporting you and the other wound around your back as he pushed up into you repeatedly, covering your mouth with his as he did so. Your breath quickened until you were gasping against his lips, legs wound tight around his waist, getting closer and closer to your climax. 

“Faster, Brian—“ you gasped, and heard him let out a pant as he bucked his hips quicker, increasing his tempo of thrusts into you. 

The familiar rush was building in the pit of your stomach, growing warmer and warmer with every push of Brian’s length within you. And, from Brian’s frenzied, ragged breaths across from you, you could tell he was close too. But the window of opportunity was closing, the band would have to be back onstage soon, and you couldn’t bear to leave him so close to the edge without relief. So, you reached up, grabbed a fistful of Brian’s hair and gave it a firm—but not painful—tug. The result was instantaneous, and exactly how you had expected. Brian let out a deep growl, bucked hard up into you, and gasped as he came. Sensing you were coming right after him, he grabbed your face and pulled you in for a deep kiss, and you moaned your orgasm out against his mouth, your legs clenching tight around his hips.

“Brian?!” There came a sudden yell from somewhere down the hallway outside the closet and both of you jumped. “Brian, where are you? It’s time to go back out!” 

The two of you sprang apart so fast that you whacked your arm on one of the shelves and Brian knocked over the mop next to him. 

“Shit! That’s Freddie—“ gasped Brian, his breath hot on your lips. “I gotta go.” 

“I know, I know—“ you said quickly, gathering his shirt around him and haphazardly trying to button it up at least halfway, while Brian worked to tuck himself back into his jeans and pull up the fly. When he was decently put back together, Brian glanced at the door, and then back at you. 

“What are you waiting for?” you pressed. “Go!” 

Brian was clearly fighting having to leave. Finally, after a moment, he bit his lip, took your face in his hands, and pulled you in for one last kiss. 

“To be continued, after the show?” he asked when you broke apart, his hands still cupping your face. 

“Absolutely, hotshot.” you breathed, and through the dim light, you watched that joyful smile break across his face. “Now go, before Freddie sends out a search party.” 

You heard his airy chuckle in the dark, and felt him take your hand as he opened the door back out into the hallway. 

Your fingers remained entwined as you walked briskly down the hallway, rounded a corner, and came face-to-face with Freddie. 

You looked worriedly between Brian, who looked unsure of what to say, and Freddie, who was eyeing the two of you up and down, obviously putting together the puzzle pieces. 

Freddie finished eyeing Brian up and down, and to your surprise, opened his mouth and gave a rancorous laugh. 

“Remind me to not mention mid show sex in the next concert,” he laughed, flashing a grin at Brian. “Some people might actually take it seriously!” He gave you a wink, and you blushed, looking over at Brian, who’s face broke out in an relieved smile. 

“Now come on,” said Freddie, clapping Brian on the back. “Let’s finish this damn thing so we can all go home and get laid.” 

You laughed, as did Brian, and you gave him a reassuring squeeze of his hand. He squeezed back, and you watched as he and Freddie made their way back through the stage door and back out into the roar of auditorium.


End file.
